


PALOS Y TROZOS DE PIEL DE CABALLO

by Saralujan



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saralujan/pseuds/Saralujan
Summary: Scully recibe un regalo de cumpleaños muy especial...  con mucho adelanto o mucho retraso.





	PALOS Y TROZOS DE PIEL DE CABALLO

Título: Palos y trozos de piel de caballo.  
Autora: Sara Luján.  
Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a CC, y yo no obtengo ningún tipo de beneficio económico usándolos en mis relatos… Esto sólo lo escribo porque me obligan para no acabar con mis huesos en la cárcel, pero en realidad siento a Mulder y Scully más míos que a mi propia madre… y pensándolo bien, la cárcel debe ser un lugar ideal para escribir.  
Spoiler: The Unnatural, The Golberg Variation…  
Tipo: Humor, UST.

Comentarios, opiniones, dudas, preguntas, críticas, sugerencias, etc. Se acepta todo.

 

PALOS Y TROZOS DE PIEL DE CABALLO

“A mí también me gusta el béisbol”  
(The Golberg variation)

 

Sólo lo dije como forma de entablar una conversación con Rickie… y porque, desde hace dos meses, es verdad.

_______________________

 

Scully regresaba por enésima vez de la hemeroteca del FBI cargando un pesado lote de periódicos encuadernados en forma de libro. Casi al límite de sus fuerzas, lo dejó caer sobre el escritorio de Mulder, y se derrumbó encima del enorme tomo. El dejó de atender otro similar que tenía entre manos, y miró a su compañera. Parecía que acabaran de sacarle de un momento de concentración trascendental para el futuro del planeta.  
Después de resoplar para recuperar el aliento y apartarse un mechón de cabello de la frente, Scully se subió a una silla y se alzó de puntillas para mirar por una ventana situada casi a la altura del techo del despacho.  
“¡Lo que te estás perdiendo, Mulder!. Hace un día tan bonito…”, exclamó con el tono melancólico de un prisionero que tratara de captar un rayito de sol desde el ventanuco minúsculo de su celda.  
“Oye”, continuó. “¿Nunca te has planteado buscar vida en este planeta?”.  
“Conozco la vida en este planeta, Scully. Por eso precisamente la busco en otra parte”.  
Ella no se dio por vencida. Ni siquiera después de que él la despertara de madrugada para suplicarle que estuviera a primera hora en el despacho. La cosa no tendría nada de particular si no fuera por el pequeño detalle de que era sábado, y su contrato decía muy claramente que la agente Dana Scully trabajaba para la Oficina Federal de Investigación de lunes a viernes, salvo casos excepcionales… que no decidía Mulder.  
Sin embargo, después de hacerse de rogar apenas un minuto, dijo sí. Ella siempre decía sí, y por mucho que había reflexionado en los últimos siete años, aún no sabía por qué.  
Es posible que alguna de las veces que Mulder le había sacado de la cama de madrugada para acompañarle en el coche hacia algún lugar extraordinario, o le había hecho presentarse un sábado por la mañana temprano en el despacho para mostrarle un documento único, fuera cierto…¿Pero, de verdad, los fenómenos extraordinarios ocurrían con tanta frecuencia como él pretendía?. Scully lo dudaba. Las cosas que ocurren con periodicidad semanal, preferiblemente en viernes por la noche o sábado por la mañana, dejan de ser extraordinarias para pasar a ser consideradas corrientes. Y ella no terminaba de entender cuáles eran esos fenómenos paranormales extraordinarios, sospechosamente frecuentes, que Mulder se empeñaba en que viera sin conseguirlo.  
Así que se había presentado en el despacho a primera hora con un gesto a medio camino entre la buena fe y la resignación. Llevaba ya casi dos horas revolviendo entre periódicos polvorientos mientras su pensamiento oscilaba entre: Tal vez, esta vez tenga razón, y, Voy a matarte, ¿qué diantres hago aquí otro sábado en lugar de dormir tranquilamente en mi cama.  
Por supuesto, era una persona extremadamente racional que trataba de no mostrar sus impulsos agresivos si no era absolutamente necesario, lo que hoy le estaba resultando especialmente difícil. Tras suspirar por no poder disfrutar del bonito día ni de su confortable cama por investigar algo que no acababa de entender, encerrada en un sótano, decidió consolarse concediéndose un capricho. Aún de pie, en la silla, Scully abrió la bolsa de papel que llevaba en la mano, y desenvolvió algo que parecía un cono de deliciosa nata. Comenzó a lamerlo con deleite mientras se balanceaba de un lado a otro como una niña que disfrutara de una golosina. Mulder miraba sorprendido de que su compañera se hubiera atrevido a interrumpir un trabajo decisivo, para hacer algo tan intrascendente como comerse un helado.  
“¿Has traído más helados para compartir con el resto de la clase?”, le preguntó ligeramente ofendido por el agravio a su importante misión.  
“No es un helado. Es un cucurucho de arroz con leche desnatada Totuffi”, respondió sin ocultar que en este momento no lo cambiaría ni por un viaje con todos los gastos pagados a la zona habitada de Marte.  
“¡Agh!. Seguro que mi aliento huele mejor que ese cucurucho”, le desafió. “Desde luego, Scully, te pegas la gran vida”.  
“Tú sí que sabes de eso, Mulder. Nos obligas a coger la vida por los testículos…”.  
Mulder sonreía para sí mientras seguía el monólogo de su compañera.  
¡Vaya!. La agente Scully debe estar de vacaciones. ¿Ha sido mi imaginación, o Dana ha dicho casi un taco?.  
“… ¿y con qué hermoso objetivo?”, prosiguió ella sin dejar de atender a su cucurucho.  
“… buscar pruebas, Scully”, respondió él imperturbable.”¿Sabes cuántos…?”.  
“… No me importa”, le cortó ella dispuesta a no darse por vencida. “Esa gente lleva cincuenta años muerta. Deja que descansen en paz y que duerman tranquilos”.  
“No me voy a quedar sentado mientras me bombardeas con frases hechas. La curiosidad es la madre de los…”.  
“Come y sé feliz pues mañana puedes estar muerto”, sentenció Scully.  
“Yo quiero, tú quieres, nosotros queremos…”.  
Mulder pasó la página del periódico y repentinamente se levantó para arrebatarle el cucurucho de la boca. Scully trato de defender su preciada posesión, pero no tuvo la menor oportunidad, y la leche del arroz acabó sobre uno de los titulares del periódico.  
¡Por fin algo divertido en horas laborables!, pensó mientras se limpiaba los labios con el dorso de la mano para disimular una sonrisa. Al hacerlo, echó un vistazo al periódico que Mulder acababa de dejar.  
“¡No lo puedo creer!. Eres un tramposo. Has estado leyendo todo el tiempo la sección de béisbol”.  
“Si lo conocieras, te darías cuenta de que el béisbol es como el Teorema de Pitágoras. Puedes…”,  
Mulder recitaba su propio monólogo con la misma pasión que ponía en su trabajo y en la cruzada en que había convertido su vida.  
“¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?”, dijo Scully cuando se calló para leer algo en el periódico.  
“…Por supuesto que no”, respondió abstraído.  
“¿Te dijo alguna vez tu madre que salieras a jugar?”.  
Scully estaba segura de que no. O al menos no las suficientes.  
Mulder no pareció haber oído la pregunta pues seguía atento al diario. Retiró con la mano la leche desnatada caída sobre una fotografía, y leyó el pie de la misma.  
“¡ATCHUUUUU!”, estornudó de repente de modo escandaloso, sobre la página, arrancándola en el mismo movimiento.  
Scully dejó escapar su lado políticamente correcto para regañar a su compañero.  
“¡Acabas de deteriorar un documento propiedad del Gobierno de los EEUU!”, se alarmó mostrando una expresión de perplejidad en el rostro, y la boca abierta.  
Pero Mulder ya no le hacía caso. Salió a toda velocidad, con la página arrancada en la mano, aparentemente por razones de educación e higiene tras usarla cómo pañuelo. Sin embargo, habían sido demasiadas veces. Un segundo después de abandonar el despacho, Scully se dio cuenta de la jugada. Su compañero le había obligado a presentarse en el despacho a primera hora del sábado por un asunto de suma importancia y, apenas dos horas después, se las había arreglado para desaparecer, dejándola sola.  
“¡Rebelde!”, fue lo único que se le ocurrió murmurar aún con la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

 

SABADO  
22:25h p.m.

Ahí está Mulder. ¿Qué es lo que hace jugando al béisbol solo a estas horas?. Creí que lo suyo era el baloncesto, pero tiene estilo, y una bonita camiseta con el nombre de Gibson en la espalda. Conozco ese nombre.  
Llevo todo el día sin verle, desde que esta mañana me dejó plantada en el despacho. ¡A saber dónde habrá estado!. La verdad es que comenzaba a preocuparme cuando he visto su mensaje, pasadas las 22h de la noche. Y la verdad es que no sé porque me he preocupado. ¡Como si fuera la primera vez que me hace madrugar para ir al despacho en sábado!. Se trata de Mulder… Debería dejar de tropezar una y otra vez en la misma piedra, y disfrutar de mis fines de semana tomando un largo baño de espuma, por ejemplo. Con un poco de suerte, es posible que mi bañera siga en su sitio, aunque no me sorprendería que se hubiera desahuciado a sí misma.  
“¡Hola!”, le saludo como si le hubiera encontrado por casualidad. “He recibido un mensaje en mi busca, marcado como urgente, de un tal Fox Mulder, pidiéndome que venga al parque esta noche para recibir un regalo de cumpleaños, con mucho adelanto o mucho retraso… Mulder, no veo regalos delicadamente envueltos por aquí… ¿qué pasa?”.  
Y además de estar de Junio, creo recordar que quedamos en que no nos haríamos regalos, cosa que por supuesto, no has cumplido nunca. Estoy oyendo tintinear en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta el llavero del Apolo 11 que me regalaste hace un par de años, el día de mi cumpleaños, en el que llevo las llaves de casa. Después ha habido varios más (regalos, me refiero) en Navidad, cuando me diagnosticaron el cáncer, cuando regresé de mi abducción… y hoy que, en principio, es un día como cualquier otro y conociéndote como te conozco, sé que ha ocurrido algo que te ha impulsado a saltarte de nuevo una de nuestras reglas del juego. En realidad, eso es lo que es, una regla tácita entre nosotros para evitar rebasar el límite que nosotros mismos nos hemos impuesto. Los compañeros de trabajo no se hacen regalos así que tratamos de dejar las cosas claras estableciendo esta regla que tú te saltas una y otra vez… y que yo espero que te saltes una vez más. ¿Qué será esta noche?. Me gusta adivinar. Seguramente no es algo que haya comprado, pero es algo valioso… Siempre lo es para él o para mí: el llavero; flores robadas a un hombre con una pierna rota; mi cruz de oro que vuelve en su mano…  
“Nunca has jugado al béisbol, ¿verdad, Scully?”.  
“No. La verdad es que siempre he empleado mi tiempo en cosas más útiles que golpear un trozo de piel de caballo con un palo”.  
Soy Dana Scully. Sí, ya sé que me contrataron precisamente por eso, pero hay días (y noches) en que daría un brazo por ser, digamos, Alicia ((¡exacto!, la de El País de las Maravillas). Mulder me ha mirado del modo que merezco, y ha pensado.  
¡Si no fueras tú te daría una patada!.  
Me dan ganas de darme la vuelta y poner el trasero. ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de ser racional y lógica cinco minutos esta noche?. Seguro que si lo pienso bien, descubriré que yo también hago cosas inútiles… Comer yogourth con polen. ¡Ahí lo tienes!. Sólo a mí, que no le paso ni una a Mulder, se me podía ocurrir algo así. Después de eso, debería pedirle perdón y mostrar al menos una mínima parte de la pasión que veo en sus ojos. Si me esfuerzo, seguro que puedo hacerlo por él. Además, va a hacerme un regalo… No quisiera que cambiase de opinión por mi actitud, pero lo cierto es que hasta el Teorema de Pitágoras me parece más apasionante que el béisbol. ¿Qué le voy a hacer?.  
“Ven aquí, Scully”, me pide tras hacer una pausa en eso de mandar al cuerno trocitos de caballo.  
¡Ni lo sueñes hasta que sueltes el bate!, pienso mientras me acerco a él y me repito a mí misma que no quiero tropezar de nuevo…  
Mulder me entrega el palo (de acuerdo, ¡el bate!). Nunca había tocado ninguno, y su tacto me gusta. Es suave, agradable, y más pesado de lo que imaginaba. El se coloca detrás de mí, con un brazo a cada lado de mi cuerpo, y lo agarra a la vez que yo.  
“No está mal, ¿eh?”, pregunta en un tono que suena demasiado a doble intención. Yo le miro por encima de mi hombro interrogándole con los ojos.  
“El bate… Hablo del bate”, se apresura a aclarar. Seguramente acaba de darse cuenta de que en este momento lo tengo en las manos y no hay nada más cerca que golpear… que a él mismo.  
Tengo el bate sujeto fuertemente entre mis manos y, sin especificar para qué, parece que esa no es la forma correcta.  
“No lo estrangules. Tienes que estrecharle la mano. ¡Hola, señor bate!. Es un placer conocerle. ¡No, no, no, no. El placer es mío, señorita Scully!”.  
No puedo evitar sonreír cuando Mulder hace las presentaciones. Mientras hablamos con el bate comienzo a sentirme, por fin, como Alicia. Si no recuerdo mal, ella habla con un palo de criquet en algún momento del cuento.  
“¿Este es tu regalo, Mulder?”, pregunto cuando empiezo a sospechar su plan. Es evidente que no quería pasar la mañana del sábado encerrado en la oficina, trabajando solo, así que me ha atraído con una más que dudosa historia ambientada en Roswell, a mitad de siglo. Ya anochecido, le apetecía volver conmigo, pero dos historias de alienígenas hubiera sido demasiado para un solo día. Tal vez me habría negado a venir así que ha pensado tentarme con un regalo… Creo que no voy confesarle que hubiera venido aunque fuera con la historia de una serie de misteriosas desapariciones de gatos en la vecindad. Esta noche me apetecía reunirme con él para seguirle la pista al mismísimo Alf.  
“No es barato. Le pago diez dólares la hora a ese chico para que me lance pelotas”.  
¡Oh!, es verdad. No me había dado cuenta de que está al lado del cañón. Su cara no me suena de nada. Mulder debe haberle conocido hoy mismo.  
“Bueno, ahora lo que hay que hacer es mover las caderas antes que las manos, ¿entendido?. Las caderas antes que las manos, ¿de acuerdo?”.  
“Vale”.  
Repítemelo de nuevo, Mulder, porque creo que no he captado la idea. ¿Qué es lo que hay que mover antes que qué?. Juraría que tú has hecho exactamente lo contrario de lo que estabas diciendo. Sé que el regalo es mi primera lección de béisbol, y mi profesor quiere explicármelo perfectamente para que no me quede duda alguna, pero entiendo que lo que debes mover son tus caderas antes que tus manos y, Mulder… la que estás tocando es la mía.  
En realidad, no estoy diciendo que me importe. Es sólo que estoy un poco sorprendida porque creí que lo que de verdad te gustaba era mi espalda y…¡ejem!... Lo siento, Mulder, creo que he perdido la concentración momentáneamente.  
“Bueno, ¡lanza ya, pullboy!”.  
“Yo en medio”, pido colocando mis dos manos flanqueadas por las dos suyas. Veinte dedos sujetan en este momento el bate. Mulder hace algunos movimientos preparatorios moviéndolo (el bate) a la vez que sus caderas, obligándome a mí a seguir el balanceo. El chico acciona la palanca y…  
¡Dios!.¿Qué ha sido eso?. Ni siquiera la he visto llegar, pero he notado el impacto de un objeto duro sobre el bate a la velocidad de la luz. ¡La he dado!... ¡ejem!... Quiero decir, Mulder le ha dado.  
Toma de nuevo la posición correcta (y yo con él) y comienza un monólogo acerca de lo que significa el béisbol para él.  
“Mientras te concentras en golpear la pelota, todas tus preocupaciones diarias desaparecen. El hecho de que no puedas permitirte ese bonito abrigo de pana con tu sueldo de funcionaria…”.  
Ahí viene otra. ¡Diana!.  
“… el tic tac de tu reloj biológico…”.  
Mi…¿qué has querido decir con eso Mulder?. No tengo ningún problema con mi reloj biológico… ¿y desde cuándo se supone que has empezado a pensar en mí como… madre?. No hace mucho tiempo que dijiste lo contrario, aunque el hecho de que hicieses aquel comentario me hizo sospechar que tal vez la verdad fuese diferente. De todos modos, aquello fue antes de conocer a Emily…- y desde entonces trato de no pensar demasiado en ello porque no puedo hacer nada con mi reloj biológico. Las cosas han sucedido así y nada de lo que haga puede cambiarlas, así que sólo trato de vivir mi vida. Me quedan demasiadas cosas buenas que disfrutar como para lamentarme por las que he perdido. Si lo hiciera, me perdería también momentos como éste.  
“… Que tiraste por la borda una prometedora carrera como médico para perseguir extraterrestres con tu brillante, aunque pirado compañero, y llegar hasta el fondo de…”.  
Si al menos supiera como diantres he terminado aquí. Porque, efectivamente, yo iba para médico y aunque no esté bien que lo diga, lo cierto es que era buena. No recuerdo en que momento se me ocurrió que quería ingresar en el FBI, sólo que Daniel tuvo algo que ver con ello. Después de licenciarme en la Facultad de Medicina, y acabar mi período de entrenamiento en Quantico, todo pasó en un suspiro. Apenas un par de años dando clases como especialista forense para el FBI, y a continuación llegaste tú. No tiraste mi vida por la borda, pero llevo siete años tratando de mantener el equilibrio sobre arenas movedizas. Y la pregunta del millón es ¿por qué me asignaron este puesto a tu lado?. Estoy segura de que hay cientos de agentes que se sentirían en su salsa trabajando contigo… (¿cientos?... Bueno, media docena en todo el país, seguro que sí). ¿Por qué me llamaron a mí?... ¿Por qué me dejé convencer?. En mi primera reunión con Blevins, me preguntó si había oído hablar del agente Mulder, y le dije que sí. Desde luego conocía su reputación, y el apodo que le habían puesto: Spooky. Era lo único que sabía de él, y pensé que no necesitaba saber nada más. Llevaba encima toda mi ciencia y mi racionalidad, y me parecía más que suficiente para enfrentarme a cualquier paranoico, por siniestro, pirado, o brillante que fuera… Por suerte me equivoqué.  
“… Tu factura, obscenamente agrandada, de Triple X…”.  
Factura… ¿Qué factura?.  
Y otra más.  
“…Perdona, Scully. Los dos últimos problemas son míos, no tuyos”.  
De eso me gustaría hablar más detenidamente, Mulder. ¡Oh. Ahí va otra!. Voy a tener que decirle que se tranquilice un poco porque estoy a punto de salir disparada como un Sputnik, detrás de una de esas pelotas. Con cada golpe, llegan cada vez más alto y, durante un segundo, quedan suspendidas en el espacio. Pequeños puntos blancos sobre fondo negro. Es como si estuviéramos lanzando estrellas al cielo de esta noche preciosa, y ya estrellada.  
“¡Cállate, Mulder!. Estoy jugando al béisbol”.  
“¿Qué significa éso?. Creí que siempre habías empleado tu tiempo en cosas más útiles que…”.  
Por suerte, esta pelota llega a tiempo para conseguir que se calle. Estoy empezando a cogerle el truco y con un par más, lograré golpearlas. Debemos llevar unas quince o veinte, y todas las ha golpeado él, así que decir que estoy jugando al béisbol ha sonado un poco presuntuoso. Mulder es quien está jugando, sólo que su bate somos el bate y yo, pues me tiene tan agarrada que creo que no distingo donde termina él… y donde empiezo yo.  
“No sabía que jugaras al béisbol, Mulder. Sólo te he visto encestar canastas, y tirar a los bolos una vez”.  
“Es porque no tengo a nadie que quiera perder parte de su tiempo lanzándome pelotas gratis. ¿No te gustaría hacerlo, Scully?... Sólo de vez en cuando”.  
“Tengo la sensación de que es mucho más divertido estar a este lado. Tal vez te contrate yo algún día, por diez dólares la hora, para que ocupes el lugar de ese chico”.  
Mulder suelta una mano del bate y me mira por encima del hombro. No he tenido que volver la cara para comprobarlo porque siento sus ojos en mi nuca. Sé que me va a pedir explicaciones, pero pienso hacerme la despistada. De hecho, estoy totalmente concentrada en el juego. Está a punto de llegar otra pelota así que muevo mis caderas antes que mis manos, se la estrecho al bate, paso la lengua por mis labios, mantengo la vista fija en el punto de salida y…  
“¡Vaya!. Esa sí que la hemos mandado lejos”.  
Cuando aún estoy siguiendo la parábola que dibuja la pelota antes de caer al suelo, oigo una voz detrás de mí.  
“Sí. La verdad es que no está nada mal para una chica que emplea su tiempo en Dios sabe qué cosas más útiles que el béisbol”.  
“¿Qué significa eso de para una chica…?”.  
Apoyo el bate en el suelo y le miro elevando una ceja del modo que sé hacer para obligarle a medir sus palabras. Entonces me doy cuenta de que Mulder está dos o tres pasos detrás de mí. No me está sujetando ni a mí ni al bate sino que tiene una de sus manos en su cadera, y la otra haciendo de pantalla sobre sus ojos para ver mejor dónde ha ido a parar la pelota. Emite un silbido largo y me mira asombrado.  
“Aquí acaba tu primera lección de béisbol, Scully. ¿Quieres comenzar la segunda?”.  
“¿La he dado yo sola?”, pregunto más sorprendida que él  
“Soy un buen profesor, ¿verdad?”, responde evadiendo la pregunta.  
Y cuando por fin soy consciente de mi hazaña, siento ganas de saltar. Levanto el bate con las dos manos por encima de mi cabeza y, a falta de público, me jaleo a mí misma. Mulder sonríe divertido.  
“Bueno, también podría tratarse de la suerte del principiante”, se burla. “¿Crees que podrías repetirlo para que yo pueda corroborar tus progresos?”.  
“Por supuesto que sí”, le desafío barriendo la arena con el zapato antes de afirmar mis pies en el suelo, y contonear ostentosamente mis caderas.  
Al escuchar el sonido de la palanca, estoy a punto de dar con mis huesos en el suelo. He cogido impulso y he bateado con todas mis fuerzas en el punto en el que debería estar la pelota… pero no estaba. Al mismo tiempo he oído un golpe seco, y veo a Mulder sujetando la pelota con el guante reglamentario. No le he visto ponérselo. Aún sigue sonriendo, pero juraría que ahora su expresión tiene un matiz diferente, exactamente igual que mi ceja elevada. Antes de hacer uno de sus chistes, espero que recuerde quién tiene el bate en la mano…  
“Scully…”, susurra prudente. “… ¿Y si dejamos la segunda lección para otro día?... Aún tenemos tiempo de repasar la primera”.  
No me da opción a responder. Mulder se sitúa detrás de mí, y vuelve a sujetar el bate conmigo.  
“Ni los mejores bateadores lo logran siempre, Mulder”, digo tratando de reparar mi maltrecha autoestima.  
“Desde luego que no. Hasta que has llegado, yo apenas había bateado un par de veces. Creo que me has traído suerte”.  
Debe ser verdad porque esta última pelota ha alcanzado la valla que delimita el campo.  
“Sabes, Mulder. Creo que tenías razón”, comento tres pelotas después.  
“¿En qué?”.  
“En que cuando juego al béisbol, todas mis preocupaciones diarias desaparecen. Estoy tan concentrada en golpear la pelota que había olvidado a qué he venido aquí esta noche”.  
“A recibir un regalo de cumpleaños. Te lo dije en el mensaje”.  
“Eso es lo que tú crees, pero mi preocupación de hoy era otra”.  
“¿Cuál?”, pregunta dejando que una pelota pase como una bala, a dos centímetros de mi cabeza.  
“Saber dónde has estado todo el día después de hacerme madrugar e ir a la oficina en sábado para, al final, dejarme sola”.  
“¡Oh!... He estado por ahí… fuera”.  
“Por ahí… ¿dónde?”.  
Mulder me mira nervioso y pone sus manos sobre las mías, en vez de a los lados, para sujetar el bate. Mi espalda está ahora totalmente pegada a su pecho y, a pesar de la hora, comienzo a tener calor… Supongo que será porque llevamos ya un buen rato bateando. Es un buen ejercicio.  
“Fui a ver a Arthur Dales”, responde tras un golpe que me hace perder el equilibrio. Sólo su mano, apoyada durante un instante sobre mi estómago ha evitado que yo acabe volando hasta el otro lado de la valla, junto a la pelota.  
“¡Ay, Dio!”.  
Sus brazos vuelven a rodearme más fuerte aún y los dos movemos las caderas al unísono, atentos al lanzamiento.  
“¿Ay, Dios?. ¿Qué significa eso, Scully?”.  
“Nada… Quiero decir… Bueno, ya sabes cómo es”.  
“¿Cómo es?”.  
“Sabes a lo que me refiero”, le digo girando la cara un momento para mirarle. La suave brisa de su respiración ha pasado de mi nuca a mi frente. No puedo evitar parpadear un par de veces. “Sacó a la luz los Expedientes X. Si no fuera por él, no estarías aquí”.  
“Ni tú tampoco, Scully. Nos hubiéramos perdido este bonito partido de béisbol a la luz de la luna…”.  
Creo que Arthur Dales comienza a caerme bien aunque, por supuesto, no lo voy a decir en voz alta.  
“… y para ser sinceros, no he estado con Arthur exactamente sino con su hermano que, casualmente, se llama igual”.  
“¿Los dos hermanos se llaman igual?”.  
“Así es. Y otra hermana que tienen. Y un pececito. Todos Arthur Dales”.  
“Mulder, ¿de qué estás hablando?”.  
“Me contó una historia conmovedora, ¿quieres oírla?”.  
“Por supuesto que no”, murmuro tratando de disimular una expresión de terror en mi rostro.  
“¡Vamos, Scully!. Sólo es una historia, no una teoría. Te encantará. Es justo el tipo de historia apropiado para una noche de luna llena como esta. Sólo nos falta una hoguera para sentarnos alrededor, pero a falta de ella, seguiremos bateando para mantener el calor mientras te la cuento. No te arrepentirás”.  
De eso estoy segura. No importa que las historias de Mulder rayen lo absurdo ó estén totalmente fuera de la realidad. El siempre las hace especiales así que me dispongo a batear esta nueva pelota sin apartar mi atención de él. No es fácil. Jugar al béisbol es casi como escucharle. Mientras me concentro en la historia, todas mis preocupaciones diarias desaparecen…  
Todo comienza hace treinta años, cuando Arthur Dales (no sé cuál de ellos) se enfrenta a uno de sus casos más… ¿increíbles?. Bueno, puede que para él lo fuera, pero para mí hace ya varios años que es el pan nuestro de cada día, así que no me sorprende lo más mínimo que, antes de cinco minutos, aparezca la palabra extraterrestre en la narración.  
“¿Así que Exley era un extraterrestre de la misma especie que el que se presentó en mi habitación del motel disfrazado de ti?”, pregunto esforzándome para que no note lo que estoy pensando.  
“Disfrazado no es la palabra adecuada, Scully, pero así es. Aunque por lo visto no tenía tan mal carácter”.  
“¿Y se convirtió en humano porque le gustaba nuestro deporte nacional?”.  
“Tienes que leer entre líneas. Lo del béisbol era más bien anecdótico. En realidad, lo que le gustaba éramos nosotros mismos. Rasgos como la integridad, la solidaridad… nuestra capacidad de reír. Todo eso. ¿Recuerdas las fotografías de alienígenas?. Tienen la boca pequeña, y por eso no ríen”.  
“Supuestas fotografías, Mulder. No sé si te lo comenté en su día, pero aquel tipo que casi acaba con mis dientes, el cazarrecompensas, tenía una boca considerablemente grande y te aseguro que, al menos yo, no le hice ni pizca de gracia. Después de andar tras ellos durante siete años, creo hablar con conocimiento de causa si digo que el problema no es el tamaño de su boca, sino que carecen de sentido del humor”.  
“Scully, creer que los alienígenas no tienen sentido del humor implica que crees en su existencia”.  
Siento su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, detrás de mí. Tal vez debería tener un poco de compasión con él… pero soy Scully”.  
“Lo único que he hecho es una exposición lógica. No existe la menor relación entre el tamaño de la boca y la capacidad de reír. Nosotros somos la prueba”.  
“Que somos, ¿qué?”.  
“Tu boca, Mulder, es ligeramente más grande que la media de los hombres, mientras que la mía es algo menor que la media de las mujeres. ¿Y quién sonríe más?”.  
“Yo”, responde en un tono tan convencido como el que utilizaría para decir He visto un platillo volante en mi dormitorio.  
“¿Tú?. Demuéstramelo, Mulder. ¿Puedes recordar cuándo sonreíste por última vez?”.  
“Sin contar cuando has fallado tu segunda pelota a solas, he sonreído cuando te he visto llegar. No estaba seguro de que te creyeras lo del regalo”.  
“Y no me lo he creído”.  
“¿Insinúas que no te está gustando?”.  
“Bueno… sí. Es original”.  
“Si te aburres, podemos dejarlo”.  
“¿Qué?... No… Todavía, no… Deja que ese chico se gane sus diez dólares”.  
Con la conversación, Mulder ha bajado la guardia y ha estado a punto de dejar pasar otra pelota. Por suerte, aquí estoy yo, dispuesta a ponerla en órbita si con ello consigo evitar que se dé cuenta de que mi cara ha cambiado de color.  
“¡Caray, Scully!. ¿No serás pariente de Exley?”.  
No entiendo la pregunta, y tampoco porque, de repente, me toca la mejilla con su dedo índice.  
“¿Qué haces, Mulder?”.  
“¿Podrías convertirte en una mujer deslumbrante, quince centímetros más alta, y con dos tallas más de…?”.  
“¿Qué?”.  
“No es necesario que cambies el pelo, los ojos, ni los labios. No podrías mejorarlos”.  
“¿Qué?”.  
“Nada… Son cosas mías. ¿Quieres oír el resto de la historia?”.  
“Sí”, decido suspicaz.  
No sé qué parte del relato es verdad, y cuál se ha inventado Arthur Dales o el propio Mulder, pero cuando termina, comprendo por qué ha venido aquí esta noche, y por qué he venido yo cuando me ha llamado. Exley, como Mulder, es un hombre que necesita vivir poniendo toda su pasión en lo que hace y en lo que cree. No importa si se trata de jugar al béisbol, descubrir conspiraciones gubernamentales, o encontrar a Samantha. Lo que importa es sentir que la vida no carece de sentido porque somos nosotros mismos quienes se lo damos. ¿Por qué, si no, estoy aquí?. Yo, la persona más racional y escéptica del mundo, trabajando y viviendo por propia voluntad al lado del hombre más… bueno, de Mulder. Aunque no tenga una explicación mejor, sigo sin creer el 99% de sus teorías y, a pesar de todo, él es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida desde que le conozco. Exley murió por ser un hombre íntegro (…o un alienígena íntegro), porque morir jugando al béisbol como ser humano, era mejor que vivir. La vida en sí no es suficiente; necesita un motivo. Existan o no los alienígenas… mi motivo estaba esta noche jugando al béisbol solo. Por eso estoy aquí.  
“¿Sabes, Mulder?. Exley debió de ser un gran alienígena… Si de verdad existió, me hubiera gustado conocerle”.  
“¿Por qué lo dices?”.  
Tenía todas las posibilidades del mundo y, para cumplir su sueño decidió convertirse en un hombre negro. Hay que ser muy valiente para hacer algo así hace cincuenta años. Conocía los riesgos, pero no le importó si, a cambio, podía Vivir, con mayúsculas, aunque fuera brevemente”.  
“Sí. Hay que ser muy valiente, o muy paranoico para ser diferente y asumir las consecuencias. No es fácil hacerlo durante mucho tiempo si no es por un motivo realmente importante… aunque parezca pequeño”.  
“¿Por qué lo has hecho tú?”.  
“¿El qué?”.  
“Ser diferente. Dejar que te tachen de paranoico y siniestro… Soportar la soledad durante tanto tiempo”.  
He vuelto mi cara hacia él, y descubro que también me está mirando.  
“Sabes por qué, Scully. Hay algo que necesito saber a toda costa. Puede que nunca lo descubra, pero si ni siquiera lo intentara… Y no estoy solo”.  
“…”.  
“¡Ay!”.  
No sé qué ha pasado. De repente he dejado de oír la voz de Mulder, y tampoco siento su cuerpo, ni sus brazos rodeándome. Durante unos instantes ni siquiera me siento el mío. Cuando vuelvo a ser consciente de mí misma, lo primero que noto es un dolor lacerante en algún lugar entre mi ceja y mi sien. Y que ya no estoy de pie. Quiero preguntar qué ocurre, pero antes de que las palabras comiencen a salir de mi boca, me doy cuenta de que no veo. Estoy demasiado asustada como para preocuparme de algo más que de descubrir dónde está Mulder. Todo a mi alrededor parece negro, y sé que no es la noche. Tengo algo caliente y húmedo sobre mi ojo izquierdo que me hace cerrar los dos y, cuando trato de quitármelo con la mano, otra más fuerte me lo impide.  
“… Scully… Scully. ¿Puedes oírme?. Tranquila…, no lo toques. Estás sangrando”.  
Mulder está en cuclillas a mi lado, hablándome, pero creo que he estado unos segundos inconsciente porque no he oído sus primeras palabras, y tampoco recuerdo en qué momento me he caído. Sólo sé que ahora estoy en el suelo, bocarriba. Noto la arena gruesa en mi espalda y la mano de Mulder sujetando mi cabeza levemente inclinada. Lo único que quiero es verle así que hago un esfuerzo, y abro el ojo derecho. Esta borroso… pero está”.  
“Mulder… ¿qué ha pasado?”  
“Te ha golpeado una pelota, Scully. Tienes una herida en la ceja… Espera, te pondré algo para detener la hemorragia”.  
Busca en el bolsillo de su pantalón hasta encontrar un pañuelo, que me pone sobre la frente. Al presionar ligeramente con la palma de su mano, el dolor se vuelve más agudo. No quiero quejarme, pero…  
“¡Ah!”.  
“Lo siento. Tienes que aguantar unos minutos, Scully. Estás sangrando mucho”.  
Me limpia la sangre del párpado con sus dedos.  
“¿Puedes ver bien?”.  
“Creo que sí…”, compruebo al abrir por fin el ojo izquierdo.  
“”Será mejor que te lleve a Urgencias para asegurarnos. Se te está hinchando la cara”.  
“¡No!. Mulder, estoy bien. En serio. Sólo quiero irme a casa. Me pondré un poco de hielo, y mañana por la mañana estaré perfectamente”.  
Mientras digo esto, me incorporo para ponerme en pie, pero el dolor se extiende súbitamente, y se irradia hacia la frente y la mejilla. Todo a mi alrededor, incluido Mulder, se agita con movimientos sinuosos. Antes de caer de nuevo, me sujeta por los hombros y le hace una señal al chico.  
“Tenemos que irnos. Aquí tienes”, le dice entregándole un billete.  
“¿Necesita ayuda, señor?”.  
Me mira con gesto preocupado. Yo trato de mantener la cabeza alta y las piernas firmes, pero es Mulder quien me sostiene.  
“No te preocupes. Tengo el coche aquí mismo. Sólo es un chichón, que se le pasará en un par de horas. Otro día nos vemos por aquí, ¿de acuerdo?”.  
“Vengo todos los sábados por la tarde, señor”, dice mientras se aleja corriendo.  
“¿Seguro que no quieres que te vea un médico?”, insiste cuando nos quedamos solos.  
El dolor se ha vuelto ahora pulsante. Siento los latidos de mi corazón golpeando sobre mi ojo y con cada uno de ellos, la hinchazón crece más y más… La cara me va a estallar.  
“Estaré bien en cuanto descanse un poco. Voy a coger un taxi. No estoy en condiciones de conducir”.  
“¡Ni hablar!. Te llevo en mi coche”.  
“No, Mulder. Estamos muy lejos de tu apartamento. No tienes porqué molestarte, de verdad”.  
Consigo mantenerme totalmente derecha y dar algunos pasos, pero mi aspecto no debe ser muy convincente.  
“Scully, vamos a ir a mi apartamento. Ahora eres mi invitada”.  
“Mulder…”.  
“Ni una palabra más. De ningún modo voy a dejarte sola esta noche. Puede que tu sofá sea más bonito que el mío, pero no es ni de lejos, tan cómodo. Y si no me equivocó, creo que sólo tienes una cama así que no hay más opciones para dos agentes de distinto sexo. El Reglamento dice muy claramente que no podemos compartir el mismo dormitorio”.  
“Sólo mientras cumplimos una misión”, puntualizo sin darme cuenta.  
El me mira con los ojos muy abiertos.  
“Quiero decir… Creo… creo que no sé lo que digo, Mulder… Me duele la cabeza”.  
“Por esta vez haré como si no hubiera oído nada, Scully. En este momento no estás en pleno uso de tus facultades”, se burla.  
El viaje de regreso transcurre en silencio. La hemorragia se ha detenido, así que inclino la cabeza hacia atrás en el asiento e intento dormir… Un instante después me despierto al sentir su mano en mi mejilla.  
“Scully, hemos llegado”.  
“¿Tan pronto?”.  
“Has dormido durante todo el viaje. ¿Cómo te encuentras?”.  
“Aún me duele”.  
Se baja del coche y lo rodea para abrir mi puerta y ayudarme a salir. Ya en el apartamento, me siento en el sofá, pero él me hace levantar.  
“Yo dormiré aquí. Tú estarás mejor en la cama”.  
Me acompaña hasta el dormitorio y abre el armario.  
“Tienes la ropa manchada de sangre, Scully. Voy a ver si tengo algo que te sirva”.  
Enreda un buen rato entre las prendas, y al fin me entrega su camiseta de los Nicks.  
“Puede que te quede un poco grande, pero aun así puedes considerarte una privilegiadas. Nunca se la he prestado a nadie. Mientras te cambias, iré a buscar algo de hielo”.  
Cuando sale, me quito la camisa y la chaqueta sucias. La sangre ha traspasado el tejido, y tengo dos o tres manchas en el sujetador y en la piel. De todos modos decido no quitármelo.  
La camiseta me llega a las rodillas. No puedo evitar reírme de mí misma cuando me miro al espejo interior del armario y, un segundo después, asustarme al ver mi cara. Toda la zona alrededor del ojo está hinchada y amoratada. La ceja partida. El párpado y la parte alta de la mejilla cubiertos de sangre seca. Muy al fondo, el ojo semicerrado parece perdido en medio de una masa brillante que crece por momentos. Un hilo de sangre ya coagulada se ha extendido más allá, bajando por la mejilla y el cuello hasta alcanzar mi ropa y mi pecho. Tengo que lavarme un poco.  
Cuando me dirijo al cuarto de baño, Mulder sale.  
“Voy a limpiarme la herida”.  
“Vamos al salón. Yo lo haré”.  
Camino tras él y me siento en su sofá de cuero negro. Realmente, es más cómodo que el mío. Mulder se sienta a mi lado y deja un pequeño botiquín sobre la mesa. Pone su mano en mi cabeza y la inclina para ver mejor ceja.  
“Ya ha dejado de sangrar”.  
Con un paño húmedo me limpia la mejilla y el cuello; después, con una gasa y suero se ocupa de la herida misma. Lo hace con movimientos suaves, tratando de no hacerme daño. Cuando termina, me coge la barbilla para mirarme de frente.  
“La sangre y la hinchazón hacen que parezca muy aparatosa, pero en realidad es una herida pequeña. A lo sumo te quedará una cicatriz minúscula en la ceja, que te dará cierto aire de tipo duro. Puede venirte bien a la hora de enfrentarte a algunos de nuestros sospechosos”, trata de animarme.  
“No quiero tener aire de tipo duro, Mulder. Ya me encargo yo misma de dar esa impresión cuando lo necesito”.  
“Pues ha llegado el momento porque te voy a aplicar un poco de antiséptico, y es mi deber avisarte de que escuece”.  
Antes de que me dé tiempo a prepararme, me toca apenas dos segundos con una bola de algodón. Inmediatamente, una sensación de fuego recorre mi ceja haciendo que me lloren los ojos, y que mi mandíbula se apriete una contra la otra hasta que oigo rechinar mis dientes. Después de mis últimas palabras, me niego a quedar en evidencia. Sé que mi cara debe estar adoptando el tono de una guindilla, pero aprovechando que pasa desapercibido bajo mi mejilla amoratada, consigo adoptar una pose de tipo semiduro… Algo es algo.  
“¡Vamos, Scully!. Puedes gritar si quieres. Te prometo que me llevaré el secreto a la tumba”.  
Cuando por fin me pone una tirita y acaba la cura, me siento como si hubiera metido la cabeza en un microondas.  
“Ahora deberías dormir un poco. Te sentirás mejor. Yo miraré la tele”.  
“Preferiría quedarme aquí contigo un rato, Mulder, si no te importa”.  
“Claro. Como quieras”.  
Después de recoger el material, vuelve a sentarse a mi lado. Me indica que me tienda en el sofá para ponerme una bolsa de hielo en la mejilla. Al principio me siento extraña, pero él me toma por los hombros de modo que acabo con los pies apoyados en el extremo del sofá, y la cabeza sobre sus piernas. Al colocar el hielo en mi mejilla, respiro aliviada.  
“Siento haber estropeado el partido de béisbol de esta manera”.  
“No importa. De todos modos, ya llevábamos casi una hora. Ha sido un regalo bastante económico, pero espero que lo hayas pasado tan bien como yo”.  
“Me he divertido mucho, Mulder”.  
“¿De verdad?”.  
“Es la primera vez que juego, y me ha gustado”.  
“¿Quieres decir que vendrás a batear conmigo otro día?”.  
“Eres el profesor. Aún necesito algunas clases más”.  
“Trato hecho. Pero la próxima vez, mi regalo será un casco”.  
“Habíamos quedado en no hacernos regalos, Mulder, ¿recuerdas?”.  
“Sí, pero necesitas un casco, créeme”.  
“¿Insinúas acaso que no bateo bien?”, pregunto suspicaz. “He golpeado dos pelotas sin tu ayuda”.  
“Así es. Y otra se ha vengado de ti”.  
Estoy sujetando la bolsa de hielo sobre mi cara, y Mulder apoya a su vez su mano sobre la mía. Es una sensación extraña y agradable tener la palma casi congelada, y el dorso tibio con su calor. Exactamente igual que mi cara. El lado herido ha bajado considerablemente de temperatura mientras que mi mejilla derecha, en contacto con su cuerpo, está ahora más caliente. Mulder apoya ahora su mano en mi hombro, e inicia una caricia arriba y abajo hasta mi codo.  
“Yo tampoco quiero una catedral”, murmura para sí.  
“¿Cómo dices?”.  
“¿Eh?... Pensaba en Arthur Dales y Exley. Podía haber sido un hombre rico y famoso, pero rechazó todo eso a cambio de una vida tranquila con sus amigos, disfrutando de lo que realmente le hacía feliz. Nada hubiera sido igual si el béisbol se hubiera mezclado con otros intereses, como pretendían algunas personas.  
Arthur era un buen agente. No le importó sacrificar su carrera y su profesión a cambio de la lealtad a quien consideraba su amigo, por muy distinto que fuera. Sabes, Scully, Arthur Dales era como tú… o tal vez tú eres como él”.  
Estoy tan cómoda que, en este momento, no me apetece ni levantar mi ceja sana para mostrar mi asombro por sus palabras.  
“¿Eso ha sido un cumplido, o tratas de provocarme?”.  
“Es la verdad, Scully. ¿Acaso tu vida, como la de Arthur, no hubiera sido más normal si os hubierais alejado a tiempo de los pirados con los que tropezasteis en el camino?”.  
“Extraterrestre o no, por lo que me has contado, no creo que Exley fuera un pirado en absoluto y, en cuanto a ti, aunque sueles dejarme con la boca abierta con tus teorías, no te considero un pirado… Al menos, no todo el tiempo”.  
“Pero podías haber tenido una vida normal como médico, si hubieras querido”.  
“Exacto, Mulder, si hubiera querido. Pero elegí tener esta vida y no me arrepiento. He dudado algunas veces, pero tengo la vida que quiero”.  
“… Yo también”.  
“¿No preferirías no haber oído nunca la palabra conspiración?. ¿Qué tu hermana nunca hubiera desaparecido?. ¿Seguir trabajando como el mejor agente de la Unidad de Crímenes Violentos?”.  
“… Tal vez”.  
“¿Sólo tal vez?”.  
“Bueno… ¿Cómo hubiera sido mi vida sin una Verdad qué buscar?. Me lo he preguntado con frecuencia. A estas alturas, mi trabajo se habría vuelto rutinario. Probablemente me hubieran ascendido, y me dedicaría a estampar mi firma en documentos oficiales, sentado detrás de un escritorio. Conocería, y probablemente me apreciaría, más gente que ahora, pero ninguna de ellas dejaría su propia vida de lado para seguirme… como lo has hecho tú”.  
“Eso no puedes saberlo”.  
“Ahora sí lo sé. Si de algo me ha servido vivir esta vida, ha sido para conocer a las personas que realmente significan algo para mí. Si trabajara en cualquier otro Departamento, la gente que me rodea me apreciaría y reconocería mi trabajo. Es fácil conseguirlo cuando haces lo que se espera de ti. ¿Pero, qué ocurre si no es así?. La gente tiene miedo de lo que no conoce; rechaza lo que se sale de las normas que marca la sociedad; señala al que es diferente sin importarle el motivo. Pero estar al otro lado tiene una ventaja. Si encuentras a una sola persona que te aprecie aunque no entienda tu actitud, que te respete aunque no comparta tus ideas, estarás a salvo. Vivir a este lado puede parecer muy solitario, pero no lo es tanto. Tienes pocas personas a tu alrededor, pero todas confían en ti y tú confías en ellas. Al menos para mí, es suficiente con tener una sola persona así a mi lado… y la tengo. Como dijo Arthur, no quiero una catedral; no la necesito. Sólo un techo sobre mi cabeza, y un lugar donde poner el televisor. Todo lo demás consiste en encontrar el motivo de tu vida”.  
Mientras escuchaba a Mulder, me he quitado la bolsa de hielo, y me he vuelto bocarriba para poder mirarle. Ha quitado la mano de mi brazo, y ahora la deja descansar suavemente sobre mi estómago. Cinco dedos largos y familiares que cubren todo el espacio para el que no necesita permiso. Lo sabe, y probablemente no se ha dado cuenta de este gesto como a menudo le ocurre con mi espalda. Es una forma de comunicación entre nosotros que le permite decirme lo que lleva dentro sin arriesgarse a que le rechace. No deja de ser una forma de cobardía, pero mi respuesta no es más valiente. Dejar que se acerque fingiendo que apenas me doy cuenta. Nos hemos acostumbrado a este juego de tal modo que, en parte, ha cambiado de significado. No nos pedimos más. Cuando apoya su mano en mí, y acepto apoyar mi cabeza en él, sólo tratamos de decirnos que todo va bien. Así es como queremos que sean las cosas.  
A veces, sobre todo cuando por alguna razón, hemos estado a punto de separarnos, he necesitado pedirle más y decirle que estoy dispuesta a ofrecer mucho más. Llevamos tanto tiempo caminando en esta zona segura que nos hemos acostumbrado. Ambos sabemos que podríamos dar un paso adelante, pero ¿quién sabe lo que hay allí?. ¿Y si no es como lo imaginábamos?. Podríamos perdernos el uno al otro, y no queremos que eso ocurra. Por nada del mundo. Sé que no es posible mantener esta situación durante toda la vida y, cuando llegue el momento lo afrontaremos, pero mientras tanto soy feliz a esta distancia y creo firmemente que Mulder también lo es. Ambos sabemos que si lo pedimos, diremos que sí, pero ¿y después?. ¿Seguirán las cosas importantes siendo como son ahora?. Probablemente sí, pero siempre queda un resquicio de duda… un temor que nos llevaría siete años atrás. No consigo imaginar cómo sería volver al tiempo en que no nos conocíamos. Peor aún… no quiero saber cómo sería conocernos y no sentir lo que, desde hace años, sentimos el uno por el otro. No tenemos una catedral, pero siento que cada uno de nosotros somos el techo que protege al otro, y no necesitamos más.  
“Scully, ¿duermes?”, susurra en voz baja para no despertarme si es así.  
“No”.  
“¿Te apetece tomar algo?”.  
Remarca su pregunta frotando brevemente mi estómago con la mano que tiene sobre mí, y las cosquillas me hacen sonreír y doblar un poco las rodillas. Mulder se detiene avergonzado. Creo que pretendía frotarse su propio estómago porque es él quien está hambriento, y lo ha hecho sin pensar.  
“¿Quieres decir algo de tu nevera?”.  
“Soy agente del FBI, Scully. Puedo resolver casos difíciles a partir de pistas muy pequeñas. Seguro que soy capaz de hacer lo mismo con las migajas de mi cocina, y preparar un menú completo para dos”, asegura con el mismo tono irónico que he utilizado yo.  
“Eso tengo que verlo”.  
Es una pena que tenga que levantarse para ir a buscar la comida. No me sentía tan a gusto desde que… estábamos en el campo de béisbol. Cuando Mulder ya está en la cocina, yo continúo recostada en el sofá, sonriendo para mí misma con el recuerdo de su contacto y su calor.  
“¡Ejem!… Scully… ¿Por casualidad no te apetecerá una cena china?”.  
No debe hacer un minuto que salió, y ahora le veo asomando la cara por el umbral de la puerta. Su sonrisa entre avergonzada y burlona me conmueve.  
“¿Qué ha ocurrido con las migajas, Mulder?... ¿Un caso sin resolver?”.  
“Juraría que aún quedaban provisiones en la nevera… La verdad es que no he tenido tiempo de pasar por el Super”.  
Coge el teléfono y se dispone a marcar.  
“Tal vez se trate de un fenómeno paranormal”, insisto irónica… En realidad sólo necesito tomar algo dulce”.  
“¡Oh!. Eso puedo arreglarlo”.  
Suelta el aparato para dirigirse de nuevo a la cocina y regresa inmediatamente a mi lado.  
“Helado de vainilla, Scully. Tu preferido”.  
“Y el tuyo”.  
“Así es. Como puedes comprobar soy un hombre de recursos”.  
“Me sorprendes, Mulder”.  
Me da una cucharilla y no me queda más remedio que incorporarme para probarlo. Al hacerlo, el dolor sordo y atenuado de la mejilla vuelve a hacerse pulsante. La figura de Mulder tiembla ante mis ojos como si fuera de humo.  
“¿Qué ocurre, Scully?”.  
“Sólo estoy un poco mareada… Se me pasará”, le tranquilizo mientras respiro profundamente y me apoya la cabeza en su mano.  
“Es mejor que te quedes echada. Ha sido un buen golpe, pero en adelante deberías batear del modo tradicional.  
Mulder y sus bromas… Será mejor que por esta vez me calle la respuesta. No quisiera que se negara a que me apoye en él. Este sofá es cómodo, pero nada comparado con lo bien que me siento con la cabeza en su brazo y la mejilla cerca de su pecho, arropada por su cuerpo en lugar del frío cuero negro...  
En esta posición semirrecostada, mi estómago se convierte en el mejor soporte para el envase de helado así que lo deja ahí y comenzamos a saborearlo.  
“¿Sabes, Mulder?. Me ha gustado la historia de Exley”.  
“Te lo dije. No es la típica historia de personas abducidas por extraterrestres obsesionados con hacer de ellos un conejillo de indias para acabar con un mal lavado de cerebro. Y tampoco se trata de una conspiración del gobierno con objeto de manipular a los ciudadanos en beneficio de sus propios intereses. Esta vez es algo original y verdadero”.  
“¿verdadero?”.  
“Así es. Tengo pruebas irrefutables”.  
“¿De que Exley era un extraterrestre y se convirtió en humano?”.  
“¡Aha!...”.  
“¿Y a qué esperas para mostrármelas?”.  
“Primero quería que escucharas la historia. Siempre tengo la esperanza de que algún día creas más en mí que en tu ciencia”.  
“’¡Mulder, las pruebas!”.  
Extiende el brazo para alcanzar un objeto que hay al lado del acuario. No lo había visto nunca.  
“¿Un juguete?”.  
“¿Tienes una moneda, Scully?”.  
Busco en el bolsillo de mi pantalón sin moverme mucho, y la dejo en la mano del jugador de béisbol. Al accionar la palanca de la espalda, se quita la gorra y la moneda acaba en el hueco que tiene en la cabeza.  
“¿Esto es una prueba, Mulder?”.  
“Se lo he pedido prestado a Arthur para poder enseñártelo. Es un regalo que Exley le hizo. El lo tenía desde mucho tiempo antes”.  
“¿Y qué es lo que prueba?”.  
“Según me dijo Arthur, Exley olvidó vaciar el depósito antes de regalárselo”.  
Lo abre por la base y deja caer varias monedas en mi mano. Hay tres de ellas que no reconozco.  
“¿Qué es esto?”.  
“Monedas alienígenas”, dice con una amplia sonrisa.  
Mi ceja sana se ha elevado un par de centímetros. Cojo una con la punta de los dedos y la miro atentamente por ambos lados. Su color es dorado y brillante, y tiene grabados algunos símbolos desconocidos.  
“¿Las has hecho analizar?”.  
“Por supuesto. Aquí tienes los resultados del análisis químico del laboratorio”, prosigue tras entregarme una hoja de papel. Mientras comienzo a leerla, él coge otra de las monedas y después de pelarla se la mete en la boca.  
Creo que tengo cara de póker.  
“¡Mulder, son monedas de chocolate!”.  
“En efecto”.  
“¡Te estás riendo de mí!”.  
“¿Crees que a los extraterrestres les gusta el chocolate, Scully?”.  
“No tengo la menor idea, pero sospecho que las pipas, sí”.  
“¿Qué quieres decir?”.  
“Olvídalo. ¿Por qué me has contado esta historia?”.  
“Porque sabía que no te gustaba el béisbol, pero siempre te has quedado a escuchar mis historias de alienígenas, y la que me ha contado Arthur, es la mejor que he oído”.  
“La próxima vez que me quieras a tu lado, Mulder, invítame a jugar al béisbol. Te prometo que si me regalas un casco, aceptaré”.

 

FIN


End file.
